Jake and Sofia: The Return of Maleficent
by Hand271992
Summary: The battle with the evil wizard Cedric was over and Sofia stayed in Neverland and became the pirate princess.
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

**Sofia and Jake: The Return of Maleficent**

**Chapter 1**

**The Prologue**

You all know the story on how Princess Sofia King Roland II's stepdaughter and Jake the leader of the Neverland Pirates stopped the evil wizard Cedric from destroying Neverland and taking over Enchancia. After the battle Sofia realized her true destiny was to become the pirate princess of Neverland so she stayed and with the amulet's power she brought back Tic Toc Croc only she took away the taste he had from when he ate Hook's hand then she created a castle on Neverland making the croc the official guard and to thank Captain Hook and Red Jessica for their help she restored his hand and made the Jolly Roger, the Rose and the Buccaneer part of the royal fleet making Jake captain with Izzy his first mate and Cubby and Skully second and third mates as for Peter he was made the guardian of Neverland. Amber returned to Enchancia and told her father, stepmother and twin brother what happened which made King Roland and James realize that they were wrong about Jake, so they all let Sofia live as the pirate princess and be with Jake and his crew, but that's not the end of the story oh no it's just the beginning cause meanwhile at a peaceful village in the kingdom of Argot a young ten year old girl with long blonde hair and pale peached skin is running from palace guards on account of that she has magical powers that she can't control and because they think she's a witch. They cornered her to a cliff and they approached her slowly to apprehend her until she accidently zapped all of them with lightning from both of her hands. She covered her face and wept, then a dark portal opened sucking her in and that begins our story.


	2. Chapter 2 The King and Queen's Death

**Chapter 2**

**The King and Queen's Death**

Ten years have gone by and everyone in Enchancia and Neverland lived in peace once again, but their happiness was shortened. One day when King Roland II and his beloved Queen where out at sea when a terrible storm came out of nowhere they tried to fight it, but it was no use the ship turned over everyone made it except for the King and Queen. Amber and her twin brother James were told the sad news. I can't believe that they're gone cried Amber. How could this have happen the royal weather announcer said the weather would be pleasant where did that storm come from? James asked. That old cote should've been dismissed years ago said Amber. That was no ordinary storm right after your parents left I sensed something evil in the air we must be on our guard said Flora entering the royal hall. Just then one of the palace guards came in and bowed low before Amber and James. Yes? James asked. A young girl has been found on the beach shore and by the looks of it she was shipwrecked said the guard. Bring her in said James as the guard bowed and went to fetch the boy. The door opened and two guards on each side were carrying a stretcher and laid before James and Amber. Well by the looks of her she must've been part of some voyage that got hit by a storm? Amber asked. Looks like he bumped his head pretty hard take her to my room and have the doctors take a look at her said James as the guards took the girl to his room. One hour later James was waiting outside the door when one of the doctors came out. How is she? James asked. She's conscious but she won't say anything I think she's in shock said the doctor. Well that I can understand give her time in the meanwhile have the cook make her something to eat at dinner time said James. Yes your highness said the doctor going back in the room. Later that evening at dinner time James and Amber are eating their dinner when one of the servants came in. Uh excuse me your highness's but the young girl won't eat and she still won't say anything said the servant girl. I'll go talk to her said James. Like you'll have any luck smirked Amber. James just ignored her and walked straight to his room and went in. Hi are we doing alright? James asked. The girl looked at him. The servant told me you haven't eaten you should eat said James, but the boy just turned his head away. I know it must've been horrible and you lost your parents I lost mine also so I know how you feel said James sitting on the bed next to her. You know my favorite fruit is an apple they're so juicy and red if you like I could have the servants get you one said James as he put his hand on her face. Just then Amber came in. Anything? Amber asked. No nothing said James walking out of the room. Later the servant girl came in and found the tray empty. Uh miss said a young friendly voice. She looked over to the girl. Could you get me an apple please and tell him it's my favorite fruit also said the girl. The servant girl just smiled and shook her head as she went out the door. The clock chimed nine times which meant it was nine o'clock. The prince came into the room again with the servant girl to find their young guest asleep. The prince tapped her gently then she opened one eye and smiled. We have the guest quarters ready for you and a night gown said James. Oh thank you and sorry I must've dosed off I'll see you tomorrow goodnight said the girl as the servant lead her to the guest room. After entering the guest room she changed into the gown and went to sleep, the clock chimed four times which meant it was four o'clock when James heard a cry for help coming from the guest room so he ran right for the door and entered. He walked to the bed and held her just as the guards came rushing in. It's alright just a nightmare you can go now said James as the guards bowed and walked away. Are you alright? James asked. Yes I'm fine it was just a bad dream oh my name Cassandra said the girl. My name is James prince of Enchancia said James. I'm from Argot said Cassandra. How did you end up here? James asked. I was sucked into some kind of black hole when I was being chance by…Cassandra just stopped. Who was chasing you tell me please, were you caught stealing because you or your family were hungry? James asked. Cassandra let go of him and cried "I HAVE POWERS I CAN'T CONTROL." She turned away from him to the other side. Hey there's no shame in that everybody has that problem listen we have a teacher who teaches sorcery his name is Yen Sid he has a class at nine why don't you try it? James asked putting his arm around her. Alright I will, I think I can go to sleep now thank you said Cassandra getting under the covers and going back to sleep. You're welcome said James as he quietly exits the room and closes the door. He turned around and to his surprise found Amber. Don't do that you scared me cried James. Why are you being so nice to her she's dangerous said Amber. She is not your jealous because you have another competition smirked James. Please don't start that again I'm over Sofia I just don't trust her said Amber. It's late and I would like to get some more sleep so goodnight said James walking back to his room as did Amber. Then a tall dark female figure came out of the shadows who was in fact the evil Maleficent. Don't get too attach to her little prince I found her first said Maleficent with a crooked smile.


	3. Chapter 3 The Disaster

**Chapter 3**

**The Disaster of Cassandra's Power**

The next morning the servant girl came in and woke Cassandra up. Wake up miss its breakfast time the prince and the princess are waiting said the servant girl handing her a bath robe. Cassandra grabbed it put it on then she went to the dining room and sat down. Good morning Cassandra said James. Good morning James and Amber said Cassandra. James said good morning but Amber just turned away. Forgive her dear she has a little bit of jealousy in her said James asking her to sit. Breakfast was served and Cassandra enjoyed it very much and to everyone's surprise she had really good manners. Well it's time to get dress remember we have magic class at nine o'clock said James. I won't forget said Cassandra heading back to her room to get dress. Later at nine o'clock Cassandra along with James and Amber head over to a room where the magic class is being held. A tall old man with a long beard and a pointy blue white star hat named Yen Sid came in and started the class. Good morning class today we have a new student with us. Could you come up here please? Yen Sid asked. Cassandra got up walked up to Yen Sid. And what's your name my dear? Yen Sid asked. My name is Cassandra sir and I promise to pay close attention to you said Cassandra. Thank you Cassandra you may take your seat and please call me Professor Yen Sid or Professor said Yen Sid as Cassandra takes her seat. Now today class we're going to try lighting these candle stubs. Who would like to try? Yen Sid asked. James looked at Cassandra and motioned her to try. Uh Pro. I would like to try said Cassandra as she walked back up to Yen Sid. He reached into his left sleeve pulled out a magic wand and gave it to her. Now concentrate really hard and repeat after me candle stubs candle stubs made of wax lit up as bright as light said Yen Sid. Cassandra waved the magic wand and after repeating the spell the candle stubs lit up so bright the heat melted the wax and the table that the stubs were on started to get on fire. I'm so sorry I'll get some water said Cassandra getting a pitcher of water. She put the fire out with a pitcher of water, then as the smoke cleared Amber started to clap sarcastically. Congratulations you almost destroyed the classroom said Amber. It was an accident cried Cassandra. Oh really then I suppose that it was an accident that you ended up with this power huh? Amber asked. I was born with it so get off me cried Cassandra. Well then a threat like you shouldn't have been born. Cassandra threw a tomato at her and started to laugh as did everyone except for Yen Sid and James. Cassandra couldn't take her sadness turned into anger which turned into hate, then without warning a big gust of wind started spinning faster and faster around her. "STOP IT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" cried Amber realizing that she's losing control big time. Yen Sid was able to gain control and made it disappear. That girl is menace said a young girl. She's too dangerous to be in our class said a young boy. I say we banish her from the entire kingdom said Amber and everyone agreed. That's enough class dismissed except you Amber my office now said Yen Sid pointing to a door in the corner of the room. Amber glared at Cassandra as she walked to the office door thinking in her head that Cassandra should be the one in trouble. When Amber went in the office Yen Sid had a few words with Cassandra. Sir I explain everything…Cassandra was cut off when Yen Sid raised his hand to stop. I'm not going to punish you James told me everything and I've decided to take you under my wing as my apprentice at least think about said Yen Sid heading to his office to talk to Amber.


	4. Chapter 4 Cassandra Runs Away

**Chapter 4**

**Cassandra Runs Away**

Cassandra sat in the gardens by herself crying her heart out. And then James went up to her and held her hand. Don't let what Amber said get you upset I'm sure with Yen Sid's help you'll have your powers under control said James as his and Cassandra's eyes met. They realize that they both have feelings for each ever since they first met. They slowly moved their faces closer and then their lips touch from that moment they shared a true love's first kiss. All of a sudden they heard someone clapping sarcastically it was Amber. Well I see you two are enjoying yourselves so sweet Amber gave a crooked smirk. That's enough Amber I had enough of you said James. He got up approached Amber and smacked her, she didn't like that one bit. How dare you I'll…Cassandra accidently blasted her with a thunder bolt and everyone went to see what was going on saw it. That monster hurt the princess said a woman. She isn't moving get the doctor cried a man. Please it was an accident I won't let you harm Cassandra she's under my protection shouted James. Everyone stood where they were for they knew when someone was under the protection of either the prince, princess, king or queen they can't harm them. The doctor came and examined Amber. Your highness she's alive but we need to get her to get her inside said the doctor picking up Amber and taking her inside. Five hours later Amber is doing fine, but Cassandra feels responsible and decides to run away. She sneaks out of the palace and with her powers she created a rope and climbed the wall. She ran straight to the forest and when she couldn't run anymore she sat down and cried, then she heard something going through the forest. She saw a big ball of light and followed it through the deepest part of the forest until she came to a clearing. The ball of light took form a tall dark female figure. Cassandra gasped for she knew who it was. I know who you are you're that evil with Maleficent, but I thought you were dead. I was but now I'm back and even more powerful than ever said Maleficent as she approached her. Stay away from me or I'll…or you'll what? Maleficent asked cutting Cassandra off. You're no match for me, you can't even control your powers Maleficent laughed. You don't know anything about me said Cassandra. Actually I know a lot about you I've been watching you all this time earthquakes, thunder bolts, lightning coming from your hands and that tornado of wind you created in class, you have great talents, but you lack control you need a teacher a mentor come with me Cassandra and I'll make you shine come with me and the world will be ours said Maleficent as she disappears. I'll be waiting for when you decide said Maleficent as her voice starts to laugh and then disappears. Cassandra just ran and ran out of the forest into the mountains. Run as fast as you can, but with each step you draw yourself closer to me said Maleficent with an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Sofia's Coronation

**Chapter 5**

**Sofia's Coronation**

Eight hours had gone by and everyone had come back to the castle with no luck of finding Cassandra. Eight hours and no sign of her anywhere in the kingdom said James. Your highness it's Amber she's gotten worse I'm afraid she's in a comma said the doctor. Keep a close eye on her said James as he sadly walks to his room, just then a big ball of light came in and took the form of none other than Peter Pan. Ahoy your highness it's great to see you said Peter. Peter Pan it's so good to see you. What brings you here my friend? James asked. I have a message for you and…where's Amber? Peter asked. James lowered his head. Amber's in a comma James said sadly. No how did it happen? Peter asked. James took him to her and explained along the way. I see I'm sorry that you lost your parents and I hope you find Cassandra said Peter. Thank you now then this is it said James stopping at Amber's bedroom door. Peter goes in and is horrified when he sees Amber laying on her bed motionless. He approached her bed, but the doctor told him he's not allowed to be in the room. It's alright doctor he's a friend said James entering the room. Peter approached the bed and touches her face softly. Who my sweet Amber Peter began to cry. Just then Amber started to palpitate rapidly. Oh no she's having a seizer cried the doctor, then in the nick of time Yen Sid came with a potion that he's been working on the last eight hours. Here this should cure the side effects of the thunder bolt said Yen Sid giving the potion to the doctor who pours it into Ambers mouth. Amber starts breathing normal. Now all she needs is a good rest said Yen Sid. The prince thanked him as he goes out the door. Who was that? Peter asked. That's our new magic teacher after Cedric was defeated my father hired Yen Sid now then how would you like to stay for the night and see Amber in the morning? You can give us the message the morning said James. Alright I'll do that said Peter just as the clock chimed seven times. Oh my goodness its seven o'clock and we didn't have supper. Care to join us Peter? James asked. You know I can never refuse the prince of Enchancia said Peter bowing low tipping his hat. Right this way then said James leading him to the dining room. They had supper and Peter remembered his manners when eating with the prince. Later that night everybody including Peter and James went to bed at nine. The next day one of the servants came into the room to see if he was awake and decant. He got up and put a bath robe on that was hanging in the closet. That's much better said the servant bringing Amber sitting in a wheel chair into the room. Amber…uh I mean your highness said Peter as he bowed before her. Amber dismissed the servant and talked to Peter. I'm so glad you're alright said Peter. I hope they find that menace and punish her said Amber. Peter didn't say anything instead he changed the subject. Hey I have a message from Sofia said Peter. Oh that's right James told me said Amber as Peter gives her the letter and reads it. I don't believe it Sofia's gonna be crowned Queen of Neverland said Amber. The coronation is in a month from now said Peter. We'll be there said Amber. That's good to hear, well I better be going said Peter. Wouldn't you rather eat first it is a long trip back to Neverland said Amber. Very well said Peter. Later on they had breakfast together and after that Peter said goodbye to James and Amber then he went back to Neverland. A month had passed and Peter along with Captain Hook arrived at Enchancia a little before two o'clock in the Jolly Roger because the coronation is at two so they got there early. James and Amber boarded the ship and off they went to Neverland with not a care in the world unaware that evil Maleficent was watching them in her crystal ball. The time has finally come you know what to do they'll never know what hit them said Maleficent talking to a tall figure standing in the shadows. James and the others made it to Neverland. They docked the ship at the harbor of Neverland and went to Sofia's castle. They went inside and both James and Amber were speechless of what they saw. Everyone the royal hall took their seats and after the trumpets blew Sofia came walking down the hall wearing a beautiful pirate princess dress. Izzy and Red Jessica were carrying her royal robe with Jake and Skully standing in the corner watching. Captain Hook was given the privilege of crowning Sofia. Sofia walked up the small steps and stood before the captain. Fellow pirates and guests from Enchancia we are gathered here to crown Princess Sofia Queen of Neverland for she has proven to be brave, caring and helpful to others oh and especially loving to. Now do you Sofia promise to wisely rule over Neverland with a caring heart and help those in need? Hook asked. I do said Sofia as hook grabs the crown which was small golden diadem. Then by the power invested in me I hereby crown you Queen of Neverland said Hook as Sofia lowers her head for hook to put the crown on, he also gave her a small golden scepter and orb. Sofia proudly sits on her throne as the new Queen. My present to you for the first time Queen Sofia said Hook as everyone in the room applaud and cheer. Now we shall move to the dining room where a meal has been prepared after wards everyone is free to talk to each other said Hook as everyone heads to the dining room. Sofia walks down the hallway first then everybody followed. Everyone went into the dining room and dinner was served. While everybody was eating a big puff a smoke appeared revealing none other than Cassandra wearing a pink dress. James stood up and just stared with an open mouth. Hello James said Cassandra with a smile then he runs to her and lifts her lifts her into the air and kisses her. Oh James I missed you so said Amber. Why did you run away? James asked. I couldn't risk hurting you, but while I was running away I've been practicing said Cassandra as she demonstrates her powers before everyone. They all applaud except for Amber. Uh excuse me milady but you need an invitation so…Sofia stopped him. I think we can let this one slide said Sofia. As you wish your majesty said Hook. Later on in the evening Amber and Peter were out on the balcony looking at the stars. The stars are beautiful said Peter, but Amber wasn't paying attention. Mm? Oh sorry said Amber. What's wrong, is it that Cassandra girl? Peter asked. I don't know Peter I just don't trust her said Amber. Let's not think about it now there's something I wanna talk to you about said Peter. What is it? Amber asked. Ever since I met you my heart has been wanting to be with you for the rest of my life. Neverland is alright, but to be with you will be an even greater adventure said Peter getting on one knee and presenting a small box with a golden diamond ring inside. Amber will you marry me? Peter asked. Amber just stood there as tears fell down her cheeks because she was happy for this was the man she loved the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Yes I will marry you said Amber as Peter puts the ring on her finger. They grabbed a hold of each other and just hugged really tight and watching them was Hook from a distance as he gives Peter a thumbs up and Peter did the same. Meanwhile in the dining room Sofia is talking with Red Jessica and Izzy when Amber asked to talk to her. What is it Amber? Sofia asked. Peter and I would like to ask for your blessings on account of we're getting married said Amber. Sofia started to smile with joy. You shall have my blessings said Sofia with a smile as she hugs Amber. Things couldn't be better when all of a sudden terrible creatures known as demons appeared in vast numbers attacking everybody. What are those things? Izzy asked. Demons but how did they get through the castle's protecting spell? Sofia asked while using her amulet to find out what happened, but nothing happened then she realized that it was a fake. The demons attacked her luckily Jake was able to stop them for the moment. Looks like things are about to ruff said Jake handing Sofia a sword. She takes her robe off and whistles for tic toc crock and then they charged at the demons. James and Cassandra came into the room to see what the problem was. They're out numbered you have to help them said James. Cassandra lowered her head down sadly and said I can't with a sad voice. Why can't you? James asked. Because she's not your friend she's my apprentice said a voice. All of a sudden the demons stood down. James looked around and saw that Cassandra has disappeared. The girl you knew was a fantasy in reality she's been working for me. I found her. I trained her to control her wonderful powers, then I send her to destroy Sofia, but she didn't however despite this minor error she was kind enough to lift the protecting spell on the castle and steal the Amulet of Avalon said the voice as she reveals to be Maleficent. Maleficent but that's impossible you're dead said James. Not anymore said Maleficent. No matter there's no way Cassandra would…James its true said Cassandra as she reappears with the amulet around her neck. Cassandra why? James asked. Maleficent helped me I did it for you so we could be together said Cassandra as she walks up to James to put her arms around him, but he pushes her away. Amber was right you're nothing but a menace said James turning his back on her. Apprentice come we had a change of plan said Maleficent as Cassandra walked back to her and disappeared as did the demons. I knew it I knew it I knew she was trouble said Amber. Who was that Sofia? Jake asked. Her name is Maleficent mistress of all evil, she put Princess Aurora under a deep sleeping spell, but Prince Philip defeated Maleficent and broke the spell by kissing Aurora said Sofia. And now she's back and has the amulet said Jake. What now your majesty? Hook asked. We wait till Maleficent or Cassandra strikes that's all we can do for now said Sofia for she knew that without her amulet she's powerless and James is in no condition to fight.


	6. Chapter 6 Maleficent's Conquest

**Chapter 6**

**Maleficent's Conquest**

Deep within the top of the Mountains of Enchancia is the lair of Maleficent. Cassandra to me said Maleficent sitting on her throne as Cassandra wearing a dark black dress and cape approached her then kneeled before her on one knee. You summoned me mistress? Cassandra asked. Go to Neverland and destroy Sofia and her friends while I attack Enchancia said Maleficent. What about Yen Sid? Cassandra asked. He's no match for me now that I have the Amulet of Avalon now go and don't fail me said Maleficent. Cassandra rose and went to carry out her mission. Meanwhile on Neverland everyone is preparing for when the battle against Maleficent and Cassandra starts. Mr. Smee is keeping an out at the crow's nest on the Jolly Roger while Cubby and Skully do the same on Bucky even Tic Toc was keeping watch in the water. Inside the castle Sofia is sharpening her sword when she notice James just standing there. Hey James are you alright? Sofia asked. I just can't believe that Cassandra betrayed me and I thought she was the one said James. She might not be all gone there's a possibility we can get her back, but it won't be easy said Sofia. Meanwhile in the other room Peter and Amber are getting ready also. If we don't get through this I want you to know that in all my adventures I never loved anyone like the way with you said Peter. Likewise said Amber as they embrace each other and kissed one last time before the fight. Just then everybody heard an explosion outside which meant that Maleficent and Cassandra are here. Sofia, Jake, Izzy and the others went outside to find both Bucky and the Jolly Roger in a rubble, then out came Smee and Cubby from the wreck ships. Are you alright? Sofia asked. Where's Skully and Tic Toc? Jake asked. Both Smee and Cubby lowered their heads down sadly. Sofia, Jake and Izzy gasped. You don't mean? Izzy asked. Both Smee and Cubby nodded their heads sadly yes. That witch will pay for this I swear it on my sword said Jake. Izzy wanted revenge as well just then Cassandra appeared with an army of demons with her. Sofia you and the others take care of the demons Izzy, Cubby and I will take care of Cassandra said Jake as he and his mateys get ready to fight. Oh so you want a little swashbuckling eh well you've come to right person said Cassandra drawing her sword. "ATTACK" cried Cassandra as the demons charge at Sofia and the other while Jake and his crew fight Cassandra. Jake and his crew held their own. You're very good with swords it's a shame I must kill you we could've been friends it's not too you know said Cassandra. Join forces with that-that witch never we rather die said Izzy. That can be arrange said Cassandra charging at Izzy, but Izzy blocked it. She pushed Cassandra back forcing her to lose her sword. I surrender please don't hurt I was only following orders said Cassandra. Very well we accept said Jake as he and his crew sheave their swords. Cassandra grabs her sword and fatally stabs Izzy. You fools you should know better than to trust me said Cassandra using her powers to suspend Jake and Cubby. She lifts them into the air with her powers and leaves Izzy to die as she heads to the castle. Sofia alongside with Hook are fighting off the demons until Cassandra came in holding up a knife at Jake's throat. If you care about your pirate lover you'll surrender and admit defeat said Cassandra. Listen to me it doesn't have to be this way you don't have to serve Maleficent said Sofia. Oh please if you think that I'm gonna betray the only one who saved me forget it and I'm not some sad little girl waiting to be rescue. I wanted to be this I wanted to go with Maleficent I wanted to rule the world with her now surrender or else said Cassandra pressing the knife at Jake's throat. Realizeing there was no choice she did. Sofia don't stop her she killed Izzy said Jake gagging on his own blood. Shut up yelled Cassandra putting even more on his throat until he dies. NO, cried Sofia running to him. You monster I said we surrender you didn't have to kill him cried Sofia. Why not I killed Izzy said Cassandra. No not Izzy too how could you do this have you no honor? Sofia asked. I'm not interested in honor I'm interested in power said Cassandra, just then Maleficent appeared with the amulet around her neck. I have concurred Enchancia and destroyed Yen Sid said Maleficent. I have defeated Sofia and her pathetic friends my mistress said Maleficent. Well done put them in the cellars said Maleficent as Cassandra does just that. You'll never get away with this Maleficent cried Sofia. I already have said Maleficent laughing evily.


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Battle

**Chapter 7**

**The Final Battle**

Neverland is now in ruins everything is destroyed. Cassandra is now the ruler while Maleficent reins over Enchancia. Sofia and the others are locked up in the cellar. This is just great we're locked up in this rotten cellar while that monster and that witch rule over Neverland and Enchancia, well at least we know who to blame for this mess cried Amber. You're right it is my I should've send her back to Argot dad wouldn't have trusted her said James starting to cry. You did the right thing dad would've done the same thing, but we can't worry about that now we gotta get out of here said Sofia. Just then a demon came down with their daily gruel. Here's your dinner enjoy it said the demon. Wait! Cried James. What do you want said the demon. I challenge Cassandra to a duel to the death said James. The demon smirked crookedly. I'll be sure to inform her said the demon closing and locking the door. Are you crazy lad you'll be killed said Hook. This is my mess it's time for me to fix it said James. The demon came back and opened the door. All of you follow me to the royal said the demon. They went up the stairs and went into the royal hall where Cassandra with sword in hand is waiting. The demon handed James a sword and approached Cassandra. Prepare to die James said Cassandra. You're the one that should prepare to die said James. The two started clashing each other with their swords. James tried his best to keep up, but Cassandra was stronger and faster. Give it up James you can't defeat me I'm stronger than you said Cassandra. I'll never give up you killed my friends and you shall pay for that said James gathering up the strength he had left. Cassandra knocked the sword out of James's hand. Now insolent fool prepare to die said Cassandra raising her sword high to deliver the final blow. Sofia tried to help him, but the demons stopped her. Cassandra I beg don't show some mercy cried Sofia. Mercy?! I'm afraid that word means nothing to me said Cassandra as she delivers the final blow, but stopped at his chest. She tried to summon the strength to finish him, but she couldn't kill him the only man that showed her kindness the only man who wasn't afraid of her the only man she shared a kiss with. Again she tried to do it, but couldn't because deep inside her was goodness and love in her heart. Then in her mind were flashbacks of what had occurred finally she lowered her sword got on her knees and conjured a dagger then she wrapped around it with James's hands and brought it to her chest. Do it please I deserve to die said Cassandra in a sad voice as she closed her eyes. James was about to plunge the dagger into her chest when he saw a tear come down her left eye. He too remembered the times they shared with each other and couldn't bring himself to do it. He threw the knife to the side and put his arms around her. I knew there was still good in you, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it forgive me said James pressing his lips against Cassandra's. How touching said Maleficent as she appears. So you dare betray me and after all I've done for said Maleficent. I'm no longer your puppet said Cassandra. Well then we'll just see about that shouted Maleficent throwing a fireball at Cassandra and James. But, then James pushed Cassandra out of the way taking the blast. "JAMES!" Cried Cassandra. You monster you'll pay for that said Cassandra. They started to fly in the air throwing blasts at each other. Maleficent proved to be stronger so Cassandra quickly blinded her then she grabbed the amulet and threw it over to Sofia. I don't need the Amulet of Avalon for within me are greater powers than you can imagine said Maleficent as she transforms into her dragon form. Now I shall destroy you just like your parents said Maleficent. You killed our parents? Both Sofia and Amber asked. That's right and you'll be joining them soon said Maleficent. Enraged with hatred Sofia put on the amulet and regained her powers. Everybody was fighting for their lives, but Maleficent was too powerful she pushed everyone back with just one hand. She then used her flamethrower on Sofia when Cassandra combined her powers with Sofia and pushed back the flamethrower destroying Maleficent in the process. We did it she's finally gone said Sofia. Yes, but at terrible cost James and the others are gone and the castle said Hook. Cassandra used her powers to resurrect the others and restore the castle. And just like that Jake, Izzy, Tic Toc, Cubby, James, and Yen Sid appeared in front of them. Everyone I'm sorry for what I have done I'll understand if you don't want me here said Cassandra taking her leave. Amber stood there and realized that she was wrong and ran to Cassandra begging her to stay as did everyone. Well now that Maleficent is gone for good I believe we have some unfinished business said Peter. Oh that reminds me everyone I would like to announce that Peter and Amber are getting married said Cassandra. Everybody congratulated them and that's when Jake and Sofia decided to get married even Red Jessica, Hook and James and Cassandra. So they gathered together and with Yen Sid as the preacher he married Jake, Sofia, Hook, Red Jessica, Peter, Amber, James and Cassandra. They celebrated and had a honey moon together out on the Never Sea and after that Peter used the last of his pixie dust to make them fly. They said goodbye to everyone went back to Enchancia where James and Cassandra were crowned the new king and queen. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
